L'amour est une triste histoire, toujours fatale pour quelqu'un
by lilicee
Summary: Plusieurs de zones d'ombres sont sur la vie de Carlisle Cullen,Marcus et Felix arrive avec une jeune fille au bord de la mort à Forks,quand il rencontre Edward, celui-ci comprend très vite qui est cette jeune fille pour Carlisle. Pour la suite à vous de lire ma fan-fiction Couple : Carlisle Cullen/ ? ( vous le serez bien vite au courant x) )


**Introduction :5 ans plus tard.**

Cela faisait environ 5 ans que la rencontre entre toute la garde des Volturis et les Cullen s'étaient écoulée,Marcus et Félix avaient parcourus des kilomètres pendant des jours entiers,traversant de nombreuses villes pour arrivés à Forks. Marcus portait une jeune femme dans ses bras,il l'a serrait contre son torse en la regardant avec un regard rempli de tristesse. Cette jeune femme semblait être à bout de force,ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient à l'air libre au rythme des pas effréné de celui-ci, elle était assez jolie malgré la maigreur de son visage et de son corps, ses pupilles étaient clos, elles étaient comme collées entres-elles. Félix était là en éclaireur et aussi en protecteur, la protection de cette jeune femme semblait être une priorité pour ses deux vampires appartenant au club des volturis. Ils étaient arrivés au milieu de la forêt, quelques kilomètre séparaient celle-ci au territoire des quilleutes,Félix guettait le moindre son ou bruit suspect mais les seuls bruits qu'il put percevoir était le bruit de la nature ( le doux chant des oiseaux, le ruissellement d'une source, la mastication des animaux,... ) et aussi le bruit des capes qui traînaient à terre. Félix s' arrêta net quand il entendit un craquement de branches non loin d'eux et sentit une odeur répugnante.

**Chapitre 1 : Une étrange rencontre. **

Derrière les branches de ses énormes sapins, il y avait un grand loup bruns et gris au yeux noir ébène, il regardait les vampires avec agressivité tout en grognant,ses lèvres retroussées sur ses canines pointues. Il avança lentement vers les deux vampires qui se tenaient sur leurs gardes, le regard du loup s'arrêta sur la silhouette de la jeune fille que Marcus avait allongée par terre prés d'un tronc déraciné. Il afficha un regard surpris quand il entendit un faible battement de cœur, la jeune femme semblait humaine mais très malade vu sa peau blanchâtre comme celle d'un vampire, mais le loup-garou semblait avoir vu sa peau brillé légèrement lors d'un faible passage d'un rayon de soleil. Il avança une patte et observa attentivement la réaction des vampires. Marcus regarda le loup et lui dit :

« N'aie pas peur,tu peux m'aider ?, elle est très faible, j'ai besoin de Carlisle, lui seul peut l'aider tu comprends,nous ne venons pas en ennemi je te rassure, je ne fais que la déposée, j'ai besoin qu'on prenne soin d'elle,elle est ce qui m'est le plus chère au monde, tu comprends, laisse moi passé, je t'en supplie ». Marcus leva les mains d'un air suppliant, Félix le regarda d'un air déçu, sûrement surpris de la réaction de son chef. Le Loup n'en démordait pas et avait toujours le regard fixer sur eux jusqu'à ce que derrière lui, apparu un vampire au cheveux bruns et aux yeux doré. Marcus affichait une mine réjouie et leva les mains au ciel.

« Edward,mon cher ami te voilà donc, tu tombes à pic,j'amène une personne à Carlisle,j'ai besoin de votre aide »

Le Edward en question regarda Marcus et il esquisse d'un sourire en lui répondant :

«Attend si je comprends bien tu as besoin de moi pour que j emmènes cette demoiselle à mon père car tu as peur pour sa vie,pourtant tu n 'as pas hésité à menacer ma propre famille à ce que je sache et toi tu veux que je t'aides,la bonne blague » Marcus paru désolé et pensait très fort à ce que cette demoiselle représentait pour lui et pour Carlisle,Edward le regarda surpris à son tour :

« Ah bon, elle est demi humaine comme Renesmée, incroyable !, tu pouvais bien nous sermonner en disant que concevoir un enfant d'un vampire et d'une humaine était mal, et pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à le faire toi-même mon cher Marcus » Edward réfléchissait un instant et sur un ton d'ironie : « Oh Oh notre cher père nous en a bien cacher des choses, il me semblait bien que il y avait des zones d'ombres sur son passé, tout s'explique, ses photos qui cachait dans un tiroir sur son bureau , son pendentif en forme de croix qu'il cache sous ses chemises et toutes les caisses au grenier portant le nom de Lilice, tout s'explique à présent ! Par contre il y a plusieurs personnes qui ne vont pas être ravie de savoir tout cela ! »

Marcus regarda Edward d'un regard noir et répondit sur un ton sec :

- « Je ne veux pas séparer ta famille ! Là n'est pas mon but ,je veux juste qu'il la sauve,elle va très mal, ils l'ont enfermer dans une pièce au sous sol et ils l'avaient attaché depuis plus de 110 ans, je l'ai appris par Félix quand il a su que Aro avait décidé qu'elle avait eu assez de temps pour changer d'avis sur sa proposition de rejoindre son clan, elle n'a donc jamais acceptée et il a décidé en conséquence d'en terminer avec elle, Félix et elle s'entendait hyper bien ensemble, c'est lui qui lui donnais quelques rations de nourriture en plus mais qu'elle refusait d'avaler, Félix est venu me prévenir voyant la gravité de la situation, on a donc concoctée un plan pour l'a faire évader, ce que on a heureusement réussi a faire grâce à Dimitri . J'ai donc décider de la ramener à Forks là où elle serait normalement le plus en sécurité, tu comprends à présent Edward. »

Edward regarda la jeune fille avait beaucoup plus d 'attention, il remarqua alors qu'elle avait l'air vraiment d'avoir besoin d'aide et le plus vite possible !, il regarda alors Marcus et lui répondit :

« Très bien, suis moi,mais Carlisle est au travail donc il ne sera pas la recevoir tout de suite, il faudra patienté un peu, d accord ? »

Marcus le regarda avec un regard où ses yeux exprimaient la plus grande des gratitude et lui fit un signe de oui de la tête, il alla rechercher la jeune femme qui dormait profondément, Marcus l'a pris dans ses bras et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

- Tu vas le revoir ma chérie, tu vas le revoir, je te ramènes au prés de lui, tiens le coup, je t 'en supplie tiens le coup »

Marcus suivait Edward de prés,Félix et Seth marchaient pas loin derrière eux mais ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Il fallu à peu près 15 minutes à notre 4 amis pour rejoindre la villa des Cullen,qui était toujours aussi majestueuse, Edward se retourna sur Marcus : « Attends 2 min que j'explique tout cela aux membres de la famille avant que ils vous arrachent tous la tête »

Marcus fit un signe de tête pour approuver les paroles d' Edward, Edward partit et revient en quelques fractions de secondes, il se posta devant Marcus : « Il n'y a quasiment personne à part ma femme, Jasper et Alice qui t'avait vu justement dans ses visions, tu peux donc entré, dépose la dans le canapé mais surveille celui là » en montrant Félix des yeux et ajouta : « Je n'ai pas du tout confiance en lui malgré que toi oui vu que il l'a sauvé » Edward alla leurs ouvrir la porte et s'écarta pour laisser passer Marcus et regarda méchamment Félix, il murmura à l'attention de Seth

: « tu me le surveille de prés lui, d'acc », Seth approuva par un signe de museau.

Edward entra en dernier et referma la porte derrière lui, il rejoignis la petite troupe dans le salon où Marcus avait déjà déposé dans le divan la demoiselle, il s'assit juste à coté d'elle en lui tenant la main pour la rassurer, il lui marmonnait pleins de phrases en latin, Edward prit une chaise et s'asseya non loin d'eux, Félix lui restait debout immobile contre l'arcade de la porte.

Au loin une voiture se garait dans les graviers devant la maison, Alice descendu en souriant « Il est là »

**Alors qui est cette jeune fille? attend vos Rewiews avec attention :) **


End file.
